Feed Them To The Giant Squid
by WeasleyGrangerPotter
Summary: Perhaps being pushed into the lake wasn't completely terrible... okay it was and humiliating as well but hey, at least it led to an interesting conversation with my namesakes. Next Gen.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise *sob***

**Feed Them To The Giant Squid**

Albus bit back a groan when he caught sight of Aaron MacKenzie and his cronies standing by the lake, smirking at him. He glanced over to his godfather's hut where he had been heading. He hesitated, not wanting to give MacKenzie the satisfaction of seeing Albus avoiding him and his gang but he also didn't want to get hurt again. He still hadn't made up his mind when they were upon him.

Arnold Martin grabbed his bag while MacKenzie and Lance Varen pushed him down. Varen tore the books out of Albus' bag and threw them into the lake while MacKenzie grabbed Albus as he began to struggle to his feet and pushed him down into the freezing water after his books.

Albus gasped for breath as he brushed his sopping fringe out of his eyes and he looked around when he heard a shout.

MacKenzie, Varen and Martin fled as Hagrid, Albus' godfather, hurried over. He reached out a large hand and pulled Albus to his feet.

'You alrigh'?' he asked Albus and Al nodded as he scooped up his soaking and damaged books, his cheeks burning. He looked up to see Hagrid looking at him shrewdly and he quickly transferred his gaze down to his dripping sneakers as he clambered out of the lake.

'This the firs' time?' his godfather asked and Albus hesitated before shaking his head.

'Yeh should report it,' Hagrid urged and Albus' head snapped up.

'No, I don't want to cause a fuss,' he said, his voice trailing off to a mumble.

'Nonsense, c'mon. We'll go see Professor McGonagall now,' Hagrid insisted and when Albus began to shake his head Hagrid took hold of Albus' arm and dragged him up to the castle, across the Entrance Hall, up the Marble staircase, through several corridors and up another few staircases until they reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Head's office.

'Phoenix,' Hagrid said firmly and the gargoyle leapt aside, allowing them entrance. When Hagrid knocked on the door Albus prayed that Minerva was out but luck wasn't on his hide as she called out, 'enter'.

Hagrid pushed open the door and pulled Albus gently in behind him, Albus keeping his eyes on his shoes, his free arm clutching his soggy books to his chest.

'Hagrid, what on earth–?' Minerva begun and Albus realised what a strange scene this would be; Hagrid, who Albus knew was angry, dragging in Albus, his godson, who was soaking wet.

'I found Albus being pushed around Minerva,' Hagrid said and Albus' cheeks burned and he closed his eyes. 'A few third- or fourth- years had pushed him into the lake.' Minerva was silent for a moment before she spoke in a quiet voice.

'Would you mind waiting outside for a moment Hagrid while I have a word with Albus?' she asked and Hagrid nodded, patted Albus lightly on the shoulder before stepping outside.

The office was quiet for a few moments and Albus shifted from foot to foot, not wanting to meet his honorary aunt's eyes.

'Albus,' she said quietly. 'Please sit down.'

He went to sit down before he remembered how wet he was and hesitated. Minerva seemed to realise what was wrong and with a wave of her wand he was dry and he quickly took a seat.

'Albus,' she said again and Albus slowly lifted his head to meet her gaze. 'What happened? Who were they?' He took a deep breath before he started to explain.

'Aaron MacKenzie, Lance Varen and Arnold Martin,' he mumbled. She nodded, taking note of their names before looking at him expectantly. 'I was going Hagrid's and they stopped me by the lake,' he continued quietly. 'They threw my books into the lake and then me.'

She nodded before sighing as she stood. 'Wait a moment Albus. I'll be back in a moment.' He nodded and she crossed the room and left to presumably talk with Hagrid.

He leant back against the chair and sent his gaze around the room before catching sight of a portrait of a man with a long whitebeard, blue twinkling eyes and half-moon spectacles resting on a long crooked nose. The man was looking at him with interest and Albus glanced down at his sodden books as the man spoke.

'You're Harry's son?' he asked kindly and Albus looked up and nodded. 'You look just like him.'

'You're Professor Dumbledore?' Albus asked softly and Dumbledore nodded, smiling encouragingly.

Albus got up and after placing his books on the ground he moved over to where the portrait hung.

'My dad named me after you,' he said gently and Dumbledore smiled, his eyes become slightly watery before he spoke.

'How is your father?' he asked and Albus smiled slightly.

'He's well, he's Head Auror now,' Albus said with a hint of pride and Dumbledore chuckled happily.

'Wonderful,' he sad and Albus nodded. 'What is your house?'

'I'm a Slytherin,' Albus said with a hint of defiance and much more than a hint of pride in his voice.

'Slytherin?' a voice came from Albus' right and he turned to see a man with sallow skin, black greasy hair and eyes just as dark staring at him.

'You're Professor Snape, right?' he asked and Snape nodded slowly. 'My dad also named me after you.'

'My name is not Albus,' Snape said derisively but Albus was shaking his head.

'No, my middle name, Albus _Severus_ Potter,' Albus said and Snape stared at him, clearly shocked while Dumbledore chuckled and Albus couldn't help but smile at them.

'This wasn't the first time the other boys have picked on you, isn't it?' Dumbledore asked and Albus' smile as though it had never been. He shook his head looking miserable.

'Try not to let them get to you,' Dumbledore said encouragingly. 'Hogwarts is a marvellous place and I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time here. Just hold your head high and don't let them ruin your time here,' Albus nodded as he took in namesakes words. His attention was diverted when his second namesake suddenly spoke.

'You should feed them to the giant squid.'

'Severus,' Dumbledore said but Albus laughed, his previous misery vanishing. Dumbledore shook his head and smiled while Snape's expression lost quite a bit of its iciness.

'That idea certainly has its merits,' Albus giggled and Snape's thin lips twitched ever so slightly.

The door opened and Minerva re-entered her office, her eyes drifting over Albus, Snape and Dumbledore. She smiled slightly as Albus turned to face her.

'The boys will be given a weeks' worth of detention and if it continues come and tell me,' she said and he nodded. 'Now, if you are not hurt I suggest you hurry along to you friends, or to Hagrid's.'

'Thanks aun- Professor,' he said, stumbling over his words slightly and she smiled and nodded.

'Do return little Albus,' Dumbledore said as Albus picked up his books. Albus looked up at the portraits and nodded.

'Of course, Professors,' he said before turning to leave the room, in search of Victoire or Molly to help him save his books, a happy smile lightning up his face.

**Alright, this story just came to me the other night because of a post on nineteen-years-later, an amazing next gen tumblr blog. You should really check it out. As always, please review before favouriting and constructive criticism is welcome **


End file.
